This invention relates to vehicle locks and, more particularly, to motorcycle locks.
In recent years, the cost of motorcycles has escalated substantially. In many instances, a motorcycle can cost as much as an automobile. Therefore it is important to provide means for reducing the potential theft of such a vehicle
With automobiles the starting and steering mechanisms are within the interior of the vehicle so that some security can be provided by locks on the doors of the vehicle. However, with a motorcycle, the starter and steering wheel, and indeed the entire engine, is exposed so that it can be tampered with by potential thieves.
The most typical way of protecting a motorcycle against theft is by means of a large chain, which can be looped through one of the wheels and/or a portion of the frame and then extended about a stationary object, such as a tree or lamp post. In order to provide this capability the chain has to be relatively long, in the neighborhood of 4 to 6 feet. Thus, it is very cumbersome to store. In addition, the links of the chain are readily exposed so that a thief with the proper equipment can cut through the links of the chain at a critical point and remove it from the motorcycle.
Another type of motorcycle lock which is sold under the trade name KRYPTONITE is in the form of a large U-shaped piece
Another type of motorcycle lock which is sold under the trade name KRYPTONITE is in the form of a large U-shaped piece which has a straight cylinder extending across the open end of the U-shape. Typical Kryptonite locks are about a foot and a half in length and are thus also very difficult to store. The U-shaped portion of the lock also extends through a wheel of the vehicle or motorcycle. It essentially prevents theft because the lock prevents complete rotation of the wheel in that it comes against the portion of the fork holding the wheel onto the motorcycle. However, kryptonite-type locks can also be removed with metal cutting tools.
It would be advantageous to have a motorcycle lock which is relatively small in size, for example so that it can be carried in a person's coat pocket, and that is difficult to remove even with metal cutting tools.